Como ferrar um problemático
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONESHOT! Uma fic bem maluca em que consiste num certo Camisa Roxa que sofre a crédito de cinco escritores! Participação especial dos FKKXS!


**Olá caros leitores! Bem vindos ao meu primeiro One-Shot de Ojamajo Doremi, protagonizado pelo Masaru Yada e pelos FKKXS! Como é que um grupo de cincos escritores conseguem ferrar a vida de um miúdo problemático de 11/12 anos? De mil e um maneiras! Aqui a doutora KnucklesGirl vai dar conta do problema ( problema-problemático. Sacaram manos?) e vai vos mostrar o remédio para uma leitura muito bem passada! Boa leitura!**

**Fic: Como ferrar um problemático**

Era uma bela manhã de Sábado na cidade de Misora. Os passarinhos cantavam, os cães ladravam, as flores abriam, Reikas praguejavam, Doremis entalavam os dedos no forno…resumindo, estava tudo na maior onda. Bem, estaria, se a cidade não estivesse encoberta por um espesso nevoeiro vindo que só Deus e uma certa escritora meio psicótica (ou seja, eu) sabem donde.

Na ponte perto da Loja Mágica de Jardinagem…

Masaru: MERDA! Como é que vou conseguir tocar trompete se não consigo ver um corno à minha frente?

Ele estava tão ocupado em amaldiçoar tudo que respirasse, que nem sequer reparou que duas raparigas estavam a roubar as coisas dele (não vá eu mencionar que coisas eram…)

Uma das raparigas pisou um galho, o que achou a atenção do Camisa Roxa:

Masaru: Hã? Quem está aí?

Kaira: Ah, sou a Kaira Kon e tô a roubar as tuas coisas, acho eu…

Sora: Cala a boca!

Masaru: Ah…ok! Continuem.

Kaira: Valeu mano!

Aproveitando-se da súbita falta de raciocínio do rapaz (ele é lerdo ou faz-se? Mistério…) as duas escritoras bazaram-se dali com as coisas dele, já a pensar na massa que iam ganhar quando as pusessem a vender na Internet (e eu seria uma possível cliente, lol). Nessa altura, apareceu a Kairy-Chan.

Kairy-Chan: Masaru, não vistes que a Sora e Kaira fanaram-te os teus bens preciosos?

Masaru: Nã, elas estavam só….PERAÍ! Roubaram as minhas coisas? MIÚDAS! FIQUEM ONDE ESTÃO, SENÃO VÃO LEVAR NAS BENTAS!

O grito foi tal que até se ouviu para lá dos confins da floresta amazónica (pobres indíos…).

Kaira: Sora, o que fazemos?

Sora: Desistimos. Eu não quero meter-me COM ELE!

Kaira: Ok, eu vou mas é bazar-me com isto! (e desapareceu no nevoeiro)

Nesse preciso momento chegaram o Masaru e a Kairy-Chan:

Masaru (erguendo a Sora no ar): Onde está a Kaira?

Sora (a apreciar uma bela vista, apesar do nevoeiro): Ela foi para lá!

O Masaru reparou numa árvore á sua frente.

Masaru: Kairy-Chan, leva esta miúda á esquadra enquanto eu procuro a parceira de crime.

Kairy-Chan: Ok, Masaru. Ah, e…

Masaru: O quê?

Kairy-Chan:…estás a falar para uma árvore. Tchau!

E lá foi o problemático atrás da Kaira. Esta, muito espertinha, escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto. Como o Masaru não conseguia ver nada, bateu com a cabeça numa árvore.

Masaru: AI! MORDI A LÍNGUA!

A Kaira parecia estar a comer algo. Bolachas de chocolate para ser mais exacto. O Masaru seguiu o barulho horrível de alguém a comer de boca aberta e…

Nesse exacto momento, a Kairy-Chan chegou á esquadra, entrando no escritório do agente Stink, este a jogar Solitário na mesa. A escritora arremessou a Sora na mesa (literalmente), atrapalhando o jogo.

Stink: Kairy-Chan! Mas o que é que é isso, p$#? Não vistes que eu estava a jogar às cartas?

Kairy-Chan: Não, foi mal. Põe logo esta princesa na cadeia por roubar as coisas do Masaru, ok?

Stink: Tá, tá, cai fora para eu recomeçar o jogo.

E ela foi-se embora, deixando o grifo e a Sora sozinhos.

Stink: Queres jogar Truco?

Sora: Na boa!

Nessa mesma altura…

Masaru: Cacei-te! Agora devolve as minhas coisas, senão…

Kaira: Senão o quê?

Masaru: Farei algo terrível! Hum, eu vou…pegar nas tuas bolachas e doá-las a um lar de idosos!

Kaira: Nããããããããããããããooooo! Eu desisto! Serei boazinha…

O Masaru pegou nas suas coisas e levou a Kaira ao escritório do Stink. No caminho chocou contra um poste, uma caixa de correio, uma vitrina, uma estátua de Jesus Cristo (deve ter doído!), uma velhinha (e ainda levou com a bengala) e pisou o rabo de um pitbull (e salvou-se!)

Stink: Tens algum seis?

Sora: Men, tu tens três dos meus seis!

Stink: Wooo-hooo, outro par para mim! Tens algum…

Aí, o Masaru entrou e arremessou a Kaira para a mesa, atrapalhando OUTRO jogo.

Stink: Masaru! Merda! Não vistes o jogo? Eu estava a ganhar!

Masaru: Não, foi mal. Dá para meteres esta miúda na cadeia? Peraí! A Sora também não devia lá estar?

Stink: Era, mas preciso de alguém para jogar ás cartas comigo…

Masaru: QUE SEJA!

PLOF (bateu com a porta com tanta força que o prédio quase foi abaixo)

Sora: Queres jogar Truco com a gente?

Kaira: Na boa!

O Masaru saiu da esquadra e bateu contra OUTRO poste.

Masaru: Auuuuuuuuuuu! KNUCKLESGIRL! PORQUE É QUE ME HUMILHAS? O QUE É QUE EU FIZ? PORQUÊ?

KnucklesGirl (aparecendo do nada): Porque tem piada!

Masaru: Não achei piada nenhuma!

KnucklesGirl: Quem se importa?

Masaru: EU!

Ele tentou botar um soco na minha cara. Mas como eu tenho reflexos e cérebro, desviei-me no último segundo e estiquei uma perna, fazendo que ele caísse de cara no chão.

KnucklesGirl: Ku ku ku ku ku. Perdestes contra uma rapariga fracota como eu! Isso sim, tem piada!

Masaru: GRRRRRRRRR!

KnucklesGirl: Cai dentro e pára de reclamar, Camisa Roxa.

Masaru: Pára de me chamar isso!

KnucklesGirl: Então eu posso de te chamar de Roxa Camisa?  
Masaru: É a mesma coisa!

KnucklesGirl: Men tu que perdestes tãããããããão facilmente contra a Prof. Seki na primeira série.

Masaru: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

KnucklesGirl: Men, tu que perdestes tão facilmente contra uma…pffffff….VELHINHA. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Masaru: AGORA É QUE TU ME INVOCASTES!

Outra luta (novidade…). E eu venci OUTRA VEZ!

KnucklesGirl: Lalalalalalala! Ganhei, cabeça veeerde!

O cabeça verde ignorou-me e voltou para casa. Após de ele bater com a cabeça contra todos os móveis, ele encontrou duas garrafas de Champoni. Esvaziou-as com um único gole (as duas garrafas ao mesmo tempo!) Depois foi para o seu quarto e viu o seu relógio com mapa holográfico na mesa de cabeceira:

Masaru: Porque é que não levei isto comigo? Porque é que continuo a falar comigo mesmo? Porquê? Porquê? Porquê? (batendo com a cabeça na parede por cada "porquê") Au…(parou com o ritual e sacou um bloco de notas)…não esquecer: não bater com a cabeça na parede e se estiver muito sol, comprar mais dez garrafas de Champoni.

Após isso, o telefone tocou.

Masaru: Estou?

Shiori: Masaru, já reparastes que está nevoeiro na cidade?

Masaru: Só te apercebestes disso agora, sua cega?

Shiori: Não! Mas só agora é que te telefonei, DUH! Então, já esteve assim antes?

Masaru: Quando eu digo que não, É PORQUE É MESMO NÃO!

Shiori: Achas que há um ataque terrorista por detrás disto?

Masaru: Uhm…não pensei nisso, hehehehehe…

Shiori: Tu nunca pensas em nada…

Masaru: EI! OLHA COMO FALAS!

Shiori: Bem, vai dar uma espreitadela na casa da Xia, ok? A Emily acha que tem algo suspeito lá.

Masaru: E porque eu haveria de ir lá?

Shiori: Olha, vai chatear pretos! (e desligou)

O rapaz pousou o telefone, correu, abriu a porta e….

POF (chocou contra o FireKai)

FireKai: Owwwwwwwwwww, men, onde vais com tanta pressa? Aiiii…

Masaru: Foi mal, mané…

FireKai: Foi péssima!

Masaru: A Shiori pediu que eu fosse á casa da Xia. Alias que fazes por aqui?

FireKai: Vim te avisar que vai começar o South Park.

Masaru: SOUTH PARK? Quase me esquecia!

Ele virou-se, correu e…bateu com a cara na porta fechada de casa.

Masaru: Um dia ferro-te, KnucklesGirl…

KnucklesGirl: DU-VI-DO! Olha para a tua mão…

Masaru: AHHHHHHHHHHH! ARRANQUEI A MAÇANETA!

KnucklesGirl: Esquece Masu. Antes isso do que os teus dentes.

Masaru: Antes isto? Era edição limitada da maçaneta da Tomb Raider que eu rou…ham…comprei na Office Center!

FireKai: Masaru, tu roubastes e eu VI-TE!

Silêncio brutal (KnucklesGirl: Pfff…..)

Masaru: OO…prometes que não contas a ninguém? A Isumi Todo (a criadora do anime) vai me processar e mandar-me para o Dragon Ball Z se descobrir! Tenho pavor do Vegeta!

FireKai: Hum…ok! Mas com uma condição! (com um sorriso malicioso estilo Seto Kaiba)

Masaru: Uh-oh...

FireKai: Não vou contar...se tu dançares o Hula-Hula!

Masaru: Nããããão!

O FireKai colocou seu dedo indicador na frente da boca e olhou pra cima.

FireKai: Hmmm... Eu queria saber o quão brava Isumi Todo ficaria se descobrisse que um certo alguém roubou uma maçaneta...vamos descobrir.

Masaru (de joelhos no chão): Por favor! Não lhe contes! Eu faço qualquer coisa, menos dançar o Hula-Hula!

FireKai: Que tal beijares a Emily? Na boca!

Masaru: Ok, eu danço o Hula-Hula.

FireKai: Com um vestido cor-de-rosa!

Masaru: Tudo bem... Bem mal...

FireKai: South Park...

Masaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O Masaru entrou na sua casa, passando pela porta (e fazendo um enorme buraco em formato de problemático apressado nela). O Firekai entrou pelo buraco. Quando chegou á sala, viu o Masaru a procurar pelo controle remoto, que só por acaso estava no seu bolso…

Assim que o encontrou (lol), ligou para a Sic Radical.

FireKai: Masu, não ias ter com a Xia?

Masaru:...

FireKai: Porque tem de ser eu a fazer tudo?

Ele passou pelo buraco novamente. Com certeza o Masaru vai ter que pagar muito caro por aquele estrago...na esquadra:

Sora: Ha! Tenho todas as tuas cartas! Venci!

Stink: Não entendo, como podes vencer três vezes seguidas!

Stink: Deve ser meu dia de sorte, mano, eu não falho!

Kaira: Tá a dar o South Park.

Sora: O QUÊ! Liga a TV!

A Sora levantou-se, e cartas caíram da sua blusa.

Strink: Damas! Reis! Ases! Fizestes batota!

Sora (com tom snob): Não tens provas!

Kaira: Calem-se! Estou a ver televisão!

Stink: Eu apanhei-te com a mão-na-massa!

Sora: Eu não vejo massa por aqui, duh!

Stink: É uma forma de falar! Quer dizer que tu fizestes algo muito mal e eu vi-te!

Sora: Tá, fiz batota! Feliz?

Stink: Eu pareço feliz! Que pergunta retardada! Sabe qual a penalidade por fazer batota!

Sora: Não.

Stink: Sem TV por três semanas!

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaira: CALA A BOCA!

Enquanto isso, o FireKai andava pela cidade nebulosa, em direcção da casa da Xia (a casa dela na fic, não fora! Isso seria mesmo assustador…). Como ele se orientava? Bem, o seu relógio era equipado com um mapa holográfico da cidade. Foi um presente de Natal que recebeu da Ming-Ming. Pouco tempo depois chegou ao seu destino. Entrou e viu uma máquina gigantesca na cozinha.

FireKai: Xia! O que estás a tramar?

Xia: Estou a fazer café, o que te parece?

Bem... ela estava mesmo a fazer café. O FireKai não viu a pequena máquina de café.

FireKai: Ah, quero dizer, o que é AQUILO! (apontou á máquina gigantesca)

Xia: Quem quer saber!

FireKai: Eu!

Xia: Eu quem?

FireKai: Eu, o FireKai! F-I-R-E-K-A-I!

Xia: O FireKai quer saber?

FireKai: Deixa-te de fitas! Agora, o que essa coisa tá a fazer aí?

Xia: Faz parte do meu plano maligno!

FireKai: E qual é?

Xia: Não digo.

FireKai: Por quê!

Xia: Eu pareço parva!

FireKai: Sim ou não…

Xia: Sim ou não?

FireKai: No ideia…

Xia: Err…ok…

FireKai: Diz qual é o teu plano…

Xia: Por que eu haveria de contar?

FireKai: Porque senão eu vou chutar no traseiro do teu cão, partir a tua máquina de café e dizer ao garçon do bar te dar Coca-Cola dentro de uma latinha de Pepsi!

Xia: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO! COCA-COLA NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! Ok! Eu conto! Bem, quando eu fui arremessada ao Ferro-Velho pelo meu agente, encontrei esta máquina de fazer nevoeiro. Aí, levei-a para aqui e activei-a!

FireKai: Dá pra me explicares por quê!

Xia: Já chego lá! Onde eu estava? Oh yeah, a névoa era para eu conseguir pegar a corneta daquele problemático irritante para a vender por um preço de banana! Daí comprava uma bazooka e explodia a casa do Masu!

FireKai: Por quê!

Xia: Por que eu adoro fazê-lo sofrer!

FireKai: E porque é que ainda não lhe fanastes o trompete?

Xia: Eu, erm, ahm…

FireKai: Tá a dar South Park…

Xia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FireKai: Prontinho! Arrumada!

O FireKai foi em direcção à coisinha de névoa do Ferro-Velho e carregou no botão "OFF". Daí sacou um martelo e começou a transformá-la em sucata.

FireKai: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MORRA MÁQUINA, MORRA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA (olhou para os leitores, estes de olhos arregalados) O que foi?

Nessa altura, o Masaru tinha acabado de assistir o South Park.

Masaru: Ups, esqueci-me da Xia!

Apressado, abriu a porta e chcou contra o FireKai OUTRA VEZ!

FireKai: Pa, Masu! Já é a segunda vez!

Masaru: Cai fora FireKai! Eu vou-- pérai! Onde está o nevoeiro?

FireKai: Foi para o céu! Eu salvei o Mundo enquanto tu estavas a ver o South Park!

Masaru: E a Xia?

FireKai: Está com o Stink.

Na esquadra…

Stink: Xia, tens um dois?

Xia: MERDA!

De volta á casa do Masaru.

Masaru: Uma coisa.

FireKai: Diz.

Masaru: Quando chegastes ao escritório, vistes o grifo a jogar ás cartas com a Kaira e com a Sora?

FireKai: Não, eu vi a Sora a choramingar, a Kaira a assistir South Park e o grifo a tomar MUITO calmante. Ah, Masaru…

Masaru: O que foi?

FireKai: Ainda tens de dançar o Hula-Hula á frente da tua turma e da malta do Fanfiction. Qual é o tamanho do teu vestido?

Masaru:….

**Fim da fic**

**Então? Um absurdo não é? Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Tchau e mandem-me reviews!**


End file.
